A fluffy(sort of) reimari fanfic,for Touhou Secret Santa
by MatiasTouhou
Summary: After having her house destroyed,Marisa end in Reimu's place for the last week of the year.


I don't have time to revise,so sorry in advance for the grammar and typo errors!

Prologue

Our history started one cold december morning,in the depths of the forest of ,in a small wooden house,a young woman was shouting to her fellow magician.

-You always end talking about the same fucking crap,Alice! I'm tired of your shit.

-I found your lack of honesty about your sentiments really charming,Marisa-Alice stopped looking at the cup of tea she was holding to stare at her friend yellow eyes-And I would aprecciate if you relaxed,_please._

Marisa avoided Alice gaze and replied

-Ain't gonna relax! And is not about honesty.I swear I don't know.¿What do you don´t understand,you antisocial blonde? And you don´t have answered my freaking were talking about your damn dolls!

-Oh yes,we were talking about my _damn _dolls,but you,yes,you,not me, decided to mention Reimu-She took a sip of her tea,without ceasing to stare Marisa-Mention her with not apparent reason.

-_Not apparent reason_? -Marisa spit each one of this words,with disgust -Oh my fucking god,Alice,you really have is,obviously,the best person to call if we want help in this project

-Yes,yes whatever you say,Marisa.I´m not your mother,idiot,you do not have to make poor excuses

.-I onlPUM PUM

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of a glass pane being girls turn their attention to the was a certain reporter,asking if the could open the window.

-Woah,the youkai we needed _most_ now has the window, we are lucky,it will left quickly.

Not was the window totally opened that the tengu jump throught it,to the surprise of everyone.

-Ayayayaya!It's so cold here!-The first thing she did after her triumphal entry was to get close to the fire-Here are your bunbunmarus,ladies,still hot from the printer-She extract two newspapers of her bandoleer,throwing them to the tea finaly made Marisa and Alice react

-Ok,now that you are done with your delivery ,you can leave-Marisa said

-Not so fast,human.I have listen to your conversation and I thought my opinion was needed

Alice tried to say something,but she contain herself,already knowing the answer Aya would give ¨ words are gone with the wind,and,ah!,we are the lords of the winds,so there is not word that we don´t hear¨ or ¨A reporter always knows what is happening and where¨

-Nobody has asked your opinion,tengu

-Ayayayaya,what an agressive actitude,Marisa is your good mood?Your usual da ze?I would never have suspect that speaking of love could cause such a reaction

-Not another one,please.I don´t love Reimu,ok?-

-Ah,so it was love-Marisa realized late her error and tsk of frustation-Why do you not try to see if it is true or not?

-See what?

-If you love her!.Go to that miko shrine and live there some days,weeks... Sleep with her!eat with her! Be with her in every moment of the day! If only the warm feeling of friendship or the pure affection that you have to a sister appear in your heart,them you will be ah!,if other feelings emerge,that would mean that you loved her,without do you think?

-I second it-Alice said,eyes closed and left hand up.

-And what do you know? Love is not like at doesn't make any damn at you can be so sure,bird? You are God or something?

Aya made a half smile,and replied

-I have lived one thousand years,I know what I'm talking about,young human

!Suppose I believe you,I can't go and say her ¨HEY REIMU,idk if I want to be friends with ya or do scissors all day!So please,let me stay a week.A good plan,eh armpits¨

-Oh,don't worry.I have already thought about ,grab your doll.

-Eh?

Aya had been walking around the workshop of Aya during the conversation:Marisa thought at first it was her natural curiosity,but when she saw a bunch of her bottles,full of dangerous magical fluids,in Aya´s hands plus her half smile and the nearby fire,she knew how it would end despite it,she try to stop the reporter

-AYA NO

threw all into the fire,not waiting a single instant to extend her black wings and leave the house at supersonic speed through the still open window,grabbing in the way the two girls and the doll.

The explosion got them in the precise moment they were shockwave made Aya lost the control,so she crash in the snow,with the two girls,so they rolled almost fifteen meters before losing all momentum,debris falling everywhere around first one to recover was the tengu,just in time to make photos of the blazing fires that were engulfing Marisa workshop and was the next one,with the help of her loyal doll.

-M-m-m-my house,MY FUCKING HAVE BLOW UP MY HOUSE-Marisa,red in anger,got close to Aya and grabbed her by the blouse neck,forehead vs ,she got free with ease,and spoke to the furious girl

_-A ya ya ya ya!,Marisa_-Aya spell each of the words with special emphasis-You were saying ¨I can't go and tell the truth¨ Now you can! ¨I don´t have where to sleep,oh reimu,please let me stay in your shrine¨is ,in this moment,more truth than the bread and cheer up!

-But,but my books,my house my stuff... is all gone!And it is your fault

-Nah,you can always stole them ,ah,love,love is will thanks us one day,ordinary magician.

-Alice has not tried to kill us all.

-Yes,yes, day of your wedding,I want the bouquet and to be the only reporter.

And with that words,she left,leaving behind only a pitch-black feather.

Marisa started muttering words of hate as she get back to her house in ruins,with the purpose of saving whatever it survived the finding her broom,hakkero and hat all in a decent state,she head to her friend shrine.

CHAPTER ONE

When she arrived,Reimu was waiting for her ,sitting in the soon as Marisa touch land,Reimu shouted her.

-YOU ALMOST GET KILLED!WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE ALL MESSY?-I HAVE WARNED YOU ONE HUNDRED TIMES

-Eh,what.I don't get what are you saying

-Don't turn a blind eye to me!Aya has told me everything-When she heard the name,Marisa wakep up of the shock that the sudden Reimu rage outburst induced her.

-Hold on one minute, did she has told you?

-That you and Alice were arguing about a spell or something,and them,in a very kirisame way,you hit by accident some zytokine bottles with the bad fortune,or not,because in the state your house was,it was only a matter of time,but whatever,that the zytokine broke near the fire and goodbye ,you are alive by miracle.

-I'm sorry,ok?-Marisa apologise,the reason unclear-But hey,I can stay in your place some days.

-If you want to die of starvation,yes of course you can stay .I love to share my poverty

The magician ignored her friend ,and set out to the Shrine main building,to left her few when she passed at the maiden side,Reimu grabbed her left arm.

-Reimu?

-Silence,I don´t have finished with me see,hum-Reimu inspected all Marisa body,from down to above,so she finished with her face

-I don't carry neither drugs or guns,officer.

-Shut up,please.I'm checking if you are ok,Aya had some cuts in her back and legs.

-I'm not retarded,Reimu,I would know if I am injured

-Say me that when you don´t blow up you house, ,you are clean

-Thanks for your concern...Ah, by the way,where is my room?

-Your room?You are sleeping with is no rooms for guests in this old ,you face is red

Marisa face was red because the only thought of sleeping in the same room that Reimu made her heart accelerates.

-Yeyes,I am dinner?I'm really hungry.

-Dinner? It's rice,so I can make it in a second.I can cook it now,if you want.

-Yes,please.

When Reimu left,the first thing Marisa did was to fell down over the futon,rolling in looked at the ceiling and sighed,what a hell of a day!, ,Alice,the ¨Oh you love Reimu blablabla¨ ,what a tiresome were talking about dolls!.Dolls! But she was not wrose than Aya,the fucking Aya,the way she puts on airs,like she knows how to distinguish between right and .My house,she has destroyed my house!My beloved stuff, for what?For ,I'm in in Reimu house.I don't see my feelings cleared .My materials... Hum,I'am going to need help if I want to recover them quickly.I can ask reimu for ,she always help me at the is always there,always...

Her thoughts were interrumped by Reimu's voice

-Dinner is ready!

When she arrived at the dining room(that was also the main altar,at least in there were no gods in the Shrine,so it was used for everything else),she was appalled at the sight of the ¨dinner¨

In the table there was only a bowl of rice.

-Shit,the ¨I only have rice¨was no it.

Reimu was honestly was saying some weird she had hit her head,she decided to follow her.

-Yeeeeesss of course it is a ,ja.

-OMG,thanks god-marisa sighed,relieved-And then,what we have for dinner?

-Ehh humm¿rice,biscuits of the SDM and green tea?There is also celestial we have to unfreeze them and

-Okokokok,I get the idea,old sport.I want the biscuits,rice and tea.

The rest of the soiree pass without talked about a wide range of talked about the weather,that in New year there was going to be a danmaku festival,because apparently a arguement between the taoist and buddist leaders ended in a public duel between the two religions,they also mention how calm was everything since that fugitive dissappear...

They talked and talked,until they decided to call it a night and was so tired she didn't take her clothes off when she entered her futon.

She couldn' t sleep at was cold,really she decided to follow her _friends_ advice and sleep with there is not better stove than a human ,maybe an actual stove,but there were none there,in that shrine forgotten by the gods

-Do you want something,Marisa?-said Reimu

-Wow,Reimu,nice reflexes!

-When you live near fairies,you learn to stay always alert

-Ja, must have a good sentence of the yama guaranteed,only because you endure that group of mischievous girls.

-I have heaven guaranteed only for enduring all of you!In general!

-Oh,that ¨in general¨included me,your beloved childhood friend?

-Of course,my beloved friend-who-almost-get-killed

-You offend me,armpits.

-What a disgrace!I have offended the Great Marisa Kirisame! What can I do now to recover the honor of my family?Seppuku?

-Oh,no,please,never do that! If you do that,I won't have anywhere to hide!

It was dark,but Marisa saw that Reimu was smiling.

-True, ,what do you want?

-Ah nothing,to sleep with you.I'm dying of the fucking cold in my you don't mind,obviously

-I don't care,but I warn you,if I receive a kick,or you stole my blankets,you will die.

-Yes,yes but give me some space.

When she managed to enter in the futon,the first thing Marisa realised was the intense warm Reimu irradiated.

-My god,Reimu,I didn't know that being a human stove was one of your abilities as a hakurei miko

A grunt was Reimu's a while,they found the best position to sleep,back versus to that,marisa could sens the ,unhurried, and quiet,heartbeats of her friend.

-Hey,Reimu

-OH PLEASE,what do you want nowwww I want to sleeppppppp.

-It's that the first time we sleep together,no?

?

-Nothing,nothing I only wanted to say it... Good night,Reimu

-I hope so! Good night

And so they slept,back versus back,one with the heartbeats of the other as a lullaby.

CHAPTER 2

Marisa was the first one to wake her side,Reimu¨always alert¨ was sleeping like a log.A crow's cow got her attention since Marisa saw it had a paper wrapped up in the paper said the following

¨ Don't worry about your house.I have talked with the SDM and they have agreed delighted to help with it's ,it is not free at fellow asmatic is going,in literal words ¨Recover everycogcofthing that disgraceful blonde has COF COF I hate the winter COF stolen me!¨ But like I said,worry not!.We have hidden the mayority,at least what Alice considered focus in your crucial task,human!¨

Good luck!

Aya Shameimaru,traditional reporter of fantasy

't forget about the flowers!

Marisa almost rip the letter,but she refrain from doing she went to wake up Reimu so they could eat was the same as the dinner,with the only difference being the presence of peaches instead of biscuits.

-Marisa,I'm in my twenties years,I know how to comb myself.

-Hush, me,after I'm done,you will want your hair to be done by me the rest of your life.

-Yukari says the same¨My,my,I have brush the hair of countless hakurei generations,so trust me¨

-EH,that hag also comb your hair-Dammit,thought Marisa,she has year of advantage. Wait a minute,advantage in what?

-Yes!Because Suika was always drunk,if not she surely would have wanted to also comb it! You annoying people

I'm certain that she doesn't have my will see,you will see.

After the breakfast,Marisa decided she wanted to wash and comb Reimu's so she did,after beating Reimu's the mini hakkero,they melted the shampoos and other products,Marisa was surprised to see that Reimu had a nice there they were,the brown,almost black hair of Reimu dry it,Marisa used also the mini hakkero,to Reimu's consternation

-You are telling me that the same thing that throws BIG LASERS OF DEATH is being used to dry my hair?Seriosly,Marisa?

-Trust me,woman!I can do anything with this little baby. You have a beautiful hair,Reimu.I'm envious!Okay,it's done

-I am free yesss!

-No,hakurei maiden,you are not-Reimu did a feint of leaving,but Marisa grab her she pick up the comb and started to brush,despite Reimu's reluctance at a while,Marisa finished.

.Not even Kaguya,armpits.

-Let me see... OH

Reimu was forced to recognise the superb work of hair was brilliant,soft and usual ribbon and tubes perfectly lined up,but the newest aspect was a red carnation just above her left eye.

-Eh,what do you think,eh.A good job,eh.

-Yes,a really good job Marisa-Reimu was still dazed

-Now that you are in a decent state,we can go to the human village to see If we can gain some adepts to your shrine.A beautiful miko sells more than fifteen gods Augg

Marisa had to bend over after recieving an elbow from the not so happy Reimu

-Alright, rejected,I it's your turn,propose something to do now.

-Eh-Reimu stroke her chin a moment,and said-We can stay in the front door and wait to whatever will appear,no are unable of leaving me alone.

-I'm in.

And so they did during the last week of the ,they ate breakfast together,Marisa tried new hairstyles on Reimu,like ponytails,without ribbon,plaits... but Marisa liked none of them as much as she loved Reimu usual ,they rest in the front porch to talk and wait something,something that like Reimu said,often visits of acquaintances and friends,like the moriya miko or a certain hermit to snow battles between 5 fairies,a tengu,a magician youkai,two humans and three youkais,there was no day that the shrine ended without something last,to end the day they had dinner.

FINAL CHAPTER

The days went by,and the 31 th of december was not in the best said to her the day of the snow battle that the house was fixed,and that she could return the first if she wanted was not happy because the fact that despite she did everything Alice and Aya said,she didn't have cleared her ,at least they would shut up for a while.

After the usual breakfast,both of them started to prepare the new year's brought them some venison that the tengu gave as a offering to Kanako.

-Damn greenhaired fangirls,she could have give some faith or something useful,not meat I don't know how to prepare because in this shrine there is not nothing

-Nah,we will improvise,Reimu,don't worry.

At the end,they made a venison stew,accompanied with slices of celestial peach and grinded biscuit on the got the plates and went outside,to the shrine stairs,so they could see the danmaku was a cold night,so they sit down very close.

-At the end,we have cooked something is a miracle-Reimu said,as she give the first bite to the venison

-Ajajaja,I knew that using two sake bottles would work out,avoiding the venison to end dry.

-I don't think so

-_O ye of little faith_! You could trust me,as I trusted you when you decided to put peach in a freaking stew.

-Don't compare! That was not a trust issue,that was how a stew is made.

-Of course,of ,they are starting

It was the dark sky of Gensokyo,a brilliant pagoda appeared,followed by lotus this kind of initial salvo,the sky was overruned by danmaku of all colors and was a breathtaking view.

-Team taoist is winning,in my humble opinion-Marisa said

-Idem

Marisa stopped looking at the sky to stare the person at her Hakurei was absorted,her face illuminated by the danmaku's asked himself if to be friends like this was a bad plan.

-For how long we have known each other,Reimu

-Eh,fifteen years?Maybe you seen that?That silly futo and her boat

-Fifteen years,hum

Yeah,since not keep the status quo?They have been happy all this time,in the border between love and ,it was the best thing to do.

But Marisa resolution faltered when Reimu grab her hand out of the blue

-Re re reimu what...

But Reimu was fascinated by the ,Marisa realised the knew why her heart was beating so fast,why her hands were fucking loved Reimu,god damn she didn't realise sooner,something so you,stupid was not going to waste more time,so she grabbed reimu by her shoulders,until they were face to face and said,panting

-Reimu,I love you

-I also love you,but let me s...

Marisa didn't let her a sudden movement,she kissed her.

END

PS,wow,such a lame kiss, about many things,in I enter the secret santa,I though that translating from my mother language to english the gift was going to be an easy .In fact,is I had to do it after 8 hours of study,and that I don't know how the prose works in english(yes,I have the Advanced with 71 points,yes,but trying to write something decent is far far more difficult than writing a reclaim or an essay about how internet has changed our world,ypu know),I suspect that to an english speaker this fanfic is going to sound ! I have tried my best to give you,Touko2,the most fluffy and cute Reimu I could imagine. Have a nice year!


End file.
